


Fours

by heavenlysastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anxiety, Dean Winchester - Freeform, OCPD, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sick!Dean, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlysastiel/pseuds/heavenlysastiel
Summary: ReaderxDean fic. The reader and Sam begin to notice things are a bit off with Dean.





	

I noticed everything had to be done in fours. Three was a terrible number, and 5 was even worse. I was the first one to even notice the habit. Dean had formed it right after he got back from hell and it stuck with him. I wasn't for sure if I was over thinking or if it was actually an issue. So, I tested it out myself.  
When he asked me to get him his pie I cut it into 5 pieces. As soon as I handed him the pie he looked as if someone had slapped him straight across the face. He took a deep breath and then pushed the pie back towards me. "I don't want it anymore." Sam looked up from his computer and his eyebrows furrowed. "Did I hear you correctly? Are you trying to tell me you don't want pie?" "I'm just not very hungry." I ignored him and put a slice on a plate. When I handed it to him he still refused to eat it and I asked him, "what's wrong with it?" "Nothing, I'm just not hungry." I couldn't get him to crack that time so I took things a little further.  
I took books from the book shelf and stacked them by fives, and I secretly watched him to see how he would react. Dean didn't know someone was eyeing him, so he immediately took action. He began stacking the books into fours. I waited for him to finish stacking all the books again, and when he did I emerged from around the corner. "Hey Y/n." "What're you doing?" "I was just about to research. Want to help?" "I'm good." His facial expression was nothing but confusion itself. I loved helping him and Sam research. "Why not?" "Alright, maybe. I have a question though." "Shoot." "Why fours?" I saw his face lose all of its color for a second. He tried to play it off, but I wasn't oblivious. "What do you mean?" "Everything is in fours. When you cut your pie, when you turn on the lights. It always has to be done four times. I did that on purpose." He didn't say anything. He seemed almost embarrassed to be caught. "And fives are the worst. Threes throw you off a bit, but I can practically see your skin crawl when you come across fives." "You're observant." "No, I'm just not stupid." The room went silent for a moment. I sat down next to him and told him, "I can help you." "I don't need help." "And I don't need you turning the lights on and off 4 times in a row." I could tell Dean was extremely bothered that I caught on. He finally agreed to letting me helping him, but the only thing that he told me was "don't tell Sam."  
It wasn't long before Sam had figured it out though.  
Sam had accidentally came across the deadly number. I thought 5 was the worst, but I was wrong. Sam had put 2 extra books on one of the shelves and I immediately saw the panic in Dean. There was 6 books on one shelf and that wasn't right. It was extremely deadly. It was full of sin and it made Dean's blood boil. "What the hell are you doing Sam?" Sam turned around; a bit startled by Dean's tone. "What do you mean Dean-" "Why didn't you stick the book back where it was before?" "I thought you didn't care." "Well I do now put it back!" Sam stood there for a second trying to figure out what was going on. I promised Dean I wouldn't tell him, so I kept my mouth shut. Dean got up and ripped the book out of Sam's hand. He took the other extra book off of the shelf and he placed the 2 books back where they were before. One, two, three, four, everything was back in fours and now it's okay. Sam is the smart one of this family. Of course, it didn't take him too long to notice. "Fours, it has to be fours." Dean paused once he realized he made it a bit too obvious. "You need help Dea-" "Shut up and don't talk about it." "No, I'm tired of shutting up! I've noticed this for months and it's only gotten worse." Dean wouldn't give up this fight. Four was perfection and that's all he's ever strived for. Everything had to be perfect in his world. He needed something to be in control in his life for once. His childhood wasn't perfect, he's not perfect, this was the only way.  
Sam tried to restrict him of his habits. Sam would notice he'd start turning the lights on and off, but he'd stop him before he got to 4, and that would drive Dean insane. Six was a common number Sam used. He could see the discomfort Dean felt anytime he came across the number, and Sam thought to himself that maybe if he came across it enough it'd go away. It never went away though and Dean only continued to get worse.  
Sam realized therapy was the only option he had left and of course, Dean wasn't fond of the idea. He agreed to at least try it though.  
When Sam took him to the psychiatrist he was diagnosed with OCPD. He was given medicine to take, which Sam had to fight him on, and a list of ways to cope with it. I noticed within about a month the medicine began to work.  
Compulsions were less severe and he began to cooperate. There would be times where fours would come back again, but we were able to stop them before it got bad. Fours weren't allowed in the household anymore. We avoided them at all costs. We couldn't avoid the severity of Dean's condition though, and I'm thankful we didn't. Dean was slowly but surely recovering.


End file.
